Taboo
by CrazedChaos
Summary: They knew it was forbidden but they could not stay away from each other. Fic rewritten please no flames


**Taboo**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and does not belong to me. 

_**Soifon**_

It was taboo Soifon knew but did not care as she ran in to the forest looking around to make sure she was not being followed before continuing on. _So what if it was against the SS rules, I use to care, I use to be all about the rules before I met him. _ She enjoyed waiting eagerly till nightfall when everyone was asleep before sneaking out to see her lover. It was a thrill that she never felt before. In 15 min she found him in the middle of the clearing she stopped, stooping low in the tree like a cat ready to catch her prey. She flash stepped to him, knocking him over with a kiss on the lips. _If we are caught, we will have to pay the ultimate price. For having an affair with the 6th Espada, he will be killed and I will be locked up for treason and stripped of my title that I worked so hard for forever, shaming the Soul Society._ _I hope they don't find out cause if they do I am damned but for now let it be._ She hugs him close hoping that dawn never comes.

_**Grimmjow**_

He knew he should not see her but there was something about her ever since she first caught his eye. He truly loved her but knew that if they were found by Aizen, or one of his minions would kill them both. He love how she stalked him every time they met like a cat would stalk its pray and her smirk he found was sexy as hell. She was even cuter when her face would flare red after he pinned her to the ground planting a trail of kisses on her neck. He never liked going by the rules anyways. _If they don't like it then forget them. She is all that matters more then anything else._

**Soifon and Grimmjow**

Soifon laid on Grimmjow chest after a long love making session trying to catch her breath knowing that she would have to leave soon before anyone noticed that she was gone.

Grimmjow smiled at the worried look on her face, "Stop worrying bee, nobody will really notice you are gone there are so many of you guys running around that place one less is not bad." Soifon grinned at her lover, "Of course they would notice I am a captain, I have to be there." Grimmjow laughed and started kissing down her neck to her shoulder. "I guess then you have to go back or they will notice or you could just run off with me and say you are taking a vacation trip." Soifon looked at him and sigh. _If I did that goodness knows what my idiot vice would do there would be so much paperwork it would fill my entire office not to mention the search party for me. _A twig snap made her look up into the trees only to see a squirrel scurry away. She could hear the birds start to sing in the trees and the sky getting lighter by the minuet, which meant it, would soon be sunrise. She quickly got up and gathered her clothing. "Grimmjow you better get going before the other espada figure out you are gone." Grimmjow did not seem too worried, "I will tell them I went on a midnight stroll and got a little lost." he said lightly. Soifon snorted, "You really think they would believe that? Especially if you had been disappearing at night quite a bit." Grimmjow laughed, "Yes I guess so."

The two quickly got dressed. Grimmjow noticed Soifon's expression suddenly went sad, "Hey what is wrong?" Soifon kissed him on the lips before answering, "If we do go to battle against each other we will have to fight each other or be killed." Grimmjow smiled at her, "Don't worry about it, Aizen wants me at the home front so chances are slim that will happen, but whoever will end up fighting me is going to get one heck of a fight cause I am not going down easily. If we both survive this maybe we can fund a way we can really be together." He kissed her again as the sun started to rise, He pulled away before quickly opening a way to his back whispering "Till next time my little bee," and vanished, leaving Soifon alone in the clearing hoping that she will see him again and one day they could be truly together.

(end)

Another rewrite bye me sorry I am sooo busy these days it takes me a while to go back to rewriting the fics. Read and review.

Grimmjow: I cant believe she wrote something like this *cough* sappy girl  
Crazed: I did not ask the peanut gallery 


End file.
